Marre de cette vie
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défi "Seul au monde" sur Destiel Addict (Fb) Sam est dans la cage depuis trois semaines maintenant. Et ce jour là, Bobby fait appel à Castiel parce que Dean n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même et que c'est très inquiétant. Castiel va aller lui parler et découvrir un Dean complètement anéanti et suicidaire, mais aussi à sa grande surprise, un Dean amoureux de quelqu'un en secret...


.

* * *

**Marre de cette vie **

* * *

.

Sioux Falls - Dakota du sud

.

"-Castiel ! Oh je suis content de te voir. Dit Bobby. J'étais pas sûr qu'on était branchés tout les deux.

"-Bien sûr que si Bobby. C'est Dean c'est ça ?

"-Oui, il est enfermé la haut, dans la chambre de Sam. Il y est enfermé depuis deux semaines Castiel !

"-Depuis que Sam a sauté dans la cage..

"-Oui ! Il n'en sort que pour aller s'acheter d'autres bouteilles et il ne me dit pas un mot, il remonte, claque la porte, donne un tour de clef. Je l'ai aperçu ce matin quand il est sorti faire le plein, c'est plus lui, il est amaigri, il mange pas, du moins que je sache, c'est devenu un vrai Zombie.

"-Je pense qu'il veut rester dans cet état parce que s'il reprenait ses esprits, il craquerait.

"-Oui je pense que c'est ça aussi. Je sais plus quoi faire Castiel. On peut pas le laisser comme ça.

"-Tu aurais dû m'appeler bien avant, je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point, j'ai été tellement occupé ces derniers temps.

"-Je sais, mais comme je t'ai dis je ne savais pas si tu m'entendais moi, j'ai juste essayé aujourd'hui en désespoir de cause.

"-Je vais aller lui parler. Dit-il Castiel en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

"-T'as l'intention de frapper à la porte ? Je pensais que tu allais y aller directement.

"-Non, je ne veux pas le brusquer en m'imposant, il faut qu'il accepte de me parler.

Bobby fit un hochement de tête d'approbation et Castiel grimpa à l'étage.

Arrivé devant la porte, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter à l'interieur et il n'y entendit que le silence. Puis, il frappa à la porte.

"-Fout moi la paix Bobby ! Je t'ai dis que je voulais pas bouffer ! Cria Dean d'une voix plus rauque et dure que d'habitude.

"-C'est Castiel, Dean. Ouvre moi.

"-Qu'est ce que tu viens me faire chier ici toi ? Casse toi !

"-Non Dean ! Il faut qu'on parle, ouvre cette porte.

"-...

"-Dean...Tu sais parfaitement que si je veux je n'ai pas besoin de passer par cette porte pour te voir, j'ai fais un effort, fais en autant, ouvre moi.

"-...

"-DEAN !

Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas désordonnés qui frottaient sur le plancher, la voix de Dean qui râlait dans sa barbe et la clef fit un tour dans la serrure, suivit de nouveaux pas qui s'éloignaient de la porte.

Castiel tourna la poignée et entra, juste a temps pour voir Dean faire le dernier mètre jusqu'au lit, a moitié titubant, et qu'il s'affale contre les oreillers, allongeant ses jambes devant lui.

Bobby avait raison il avait maigri, ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux cernés, son visage rongé par une barbe d'au moins trois semaines, il semblait vieillit.

Castiel referma derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant un tour d'horizon du regard, il y avait quelques vêtements de Sam, restés là où il les avait laissé, une veste sur la poignée de la penderie, un tee-shirt et une chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise, son portable sur la commode. Tout était comme s'il allait revenir dans les minutes qui venaient, comme s'il n'était qu'allé faire une course.

"-Dean...tu ne peux pas rester prostré ici...c'est pas bon pour toi.

"-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Ca fait Deux semaines que... et tu débarques comme une fleur pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Non mais franchement ! On croit rêver ! Est-ce que tu t'es demandé une seule fois pendant ces deux maudites semaines ce que je pouvais bien faire de moi ? Dit-il d'une voix rageuse.

"-Dean, ce n'est pas parce que je ne viens pas a toi que je ne pense pas à toi.

"-Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Railla-t-il.

"-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, mais si tu m'avais appelé je serais venu tout de suite...et tu le sais...c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne l'a pas fait hein Dean ?

"-...

"-Dean, Sam est...

"-**NE ME PARLE PAS DE SAM !** Le coupa-t-il. **JE T'INTERDIT DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! **Dit il en se levant d'un coup, manquant quelque peut d'équilibre.

"-**ET BIEN IL VA POURTANT BIEN FALLOIR EN PARLER ! TU NE PEUX PAS CONTINUER COMME CA DEAN !**

Dean s'approcha de Castiel, si près que l'ange pouvait sentir son haleine de whisky quand il expirait.

"-**J't'emmerde ! Tu m'entend ?** Je t'emmerde... _je ne veux pas en parler_. Fini-t-il par dire tout bas en baissant la tête.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette chambre alors ? Lui dit Castiel en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et le dégriser par la même occasion. Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Dean releva la tête en reculant d'un pas et Castiel le vit jeter un coup d'oeil réflexe sur le lit, constatant la présence de son 45, dans les plis de la couverture, près de sa dernière bouteille entamée, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

"-Dean ! Dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers le lit pour que Dean voit qu'il avait repéré la présence de l'arme. Qu'est ce que tu attends en restant enfermé dans cette chambre ?

"-Quoi ? C'est ça qui te chagrine ? Dit-il en se penchant sur le lit et prenant le 45 dans sa main. Tu veux savoir ? J'ai pas eu les couilles de le faire ... _pas encore_. fini-t-il tout bas.

"-Mais est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ?

"-Moi ? Perdu l'esprit ? Pourquoi ? Parce que l'idée de me mettre une balle dans la gueule est plus séduisante que cette putain de vie de merde qu'est la mienne ? Non ! J'ai pas perdu l'esprit, j'ai perdu tout le reste ! L'esprit c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, comme ça au moins je peut encore décider du moment de ma propre mort...enfin...si la peur me foutait la paix cinq minutes..non même juste dix secondes, ouais dix secondes sans peur et Bang ! Fit-il en mimant le geste avec son arme appuyée sur sa tempe. La délivrance.

"-Dean tu ne peux pas faire ça !

"-Et pourquoi je ne le ferait pas ? Cass... J'en ai marre...j'ai plus envie de me battre, j'ai plus envie de voir les autres mourir Cass, j'ai plus envie de voir les autres partir...sans moi...

"-Dean, tu ne veux pas que j'en parle mais ... pense un peu à ton frère !

"-Mais je ne fais que ça ! Dit Dean en s'asseyant sur son lit, la tête baissée sur ses mains qui tenaient toujours son arme sur ses cuisses.

"-Justement alors ! Sam s'est sacrifié pour pour le bien de l'humanité mais aussi pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses avoir une vie à toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être chez Lisa, tu lui avait promis ! Dit Castiel en s'accroupissant devant lui, les mains sur ses genoux.

"-Non...je lui ai promis d'arrêter la chasse et d'essayer d'avoir une vie normale, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre chez Lisa.

"-Qu'importe Dean, tu pourrais être heureux comme le voulait ton frère.

"-Je ne l'aime pas, je ne vais pas lui faire croire le contraire, la pauvre.

"-Mais personne ne te demande de l'aimer, on te demande d'être heureux, de toutes façons à part Sam que tu aimais incommensurablement, tu n'as jamais ouvert ton coeur à personne. Dit-il la gorge serrée.

"-Détrompe toi...

Castiel tiqua, il croyais pourtant tout savoir de son protéger, aurait-il loupé quelque chose ?

Dean la tête toujours baissée, ne regardait plus ses mains, il regardait celles de Castiel posées sur lui :

"-Oui détrompe toi, j'ai quelqu'un d'hameçonné au coeur, mais ce quelqu'un ne le sait pas. Dit-il en bougeant légèrement son petit doigts droit pour toucher le bout de ceux de l'ange sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

"-Et bien pourquoi ne commences tu pas par là Dean ? Ca ne pourrait te faire que du bien de lui en parler.

"-Je crois pas non... un rejet est inévitable et serait mal venu ... vu mon état d'esprit actuel.

"-Elle est mariée ?

"-On va dire que ... oui ... cette ... personne est ... inaccessible ... pour un pauvre con comme moi.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Inaccessible ? Personne n'est inaccessible !

"-_Lui si._.souffla Dean.

Castiel tiqua de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils, puis secoua ostensiblement la tête, il avait dû mal entendre.

"-Dean, même si tu ne veux pas aller parler à cette personne, tu ne peux pas rester prostré ici ! Viens, descendons, Bobby est très inquiet pour toi.

"-**NON !** Dit-il en se levant brusquement, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à Castiel qui était toujours accroupi devant lui.

"-Dean... Dit l'ange en se redressant, tentant de l'approcher de nouveau.

"-Ah mais je vois ton petit jeu, tu me touche pour me calmer c'est ça ? Tu m'envoi tes ondes angéliques pour que je me sente mieux et une fois que je pose mon cul en bas, mission accomplie, bye bye, j'ai autre chose à foutre.

"-Mais Dean qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est la seule façon que j'ai de t'aider, apaiser ta peine, j'en ai le pouvoir, je veux que tu ailles mieux, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne peux pas ramener ton frère.

"-Vas t'en Cass... Vas t'en...

"-Dean...

"-**VAS T'EN !**

"-Mais non Dean ! Je ne partirai pas ! Encore moins maintenant ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Dean, je n'ai pas tout saisi là...

"-De toutes façons tu ne saisis jamais grand chose. Railla-t-il.

Castiel était circonspect, il s'était passé quelque chose là tout de suite mais n'avait pas saisi quoi.. et il avait beau se repasser leurs mots, rien n'y faisait, il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de comportement de Dean.

Faisant un pas vers lui, Dean s'écarta.

"-Ne me touche pas !

"-Dean enfin...

"-Ne me touche pas ! Dit-il en pointant son arme sur l'ange.

Alors que Castiel faisait un autre pas vers lui, ne craignant nullement la menace, Dean pointa finalement l'arme sur sa propre tête, fermant les yeux une seconde au contact froid de l'acier sur sa tempe.

"-**Ne me touche pas !** Répéta-t-il la voix éraillée.

Castiel se figea.

"-Dean ne fais pas ça ! Je ne pourrai rien faire si ta mort vient de toi !

"-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Dit-il l'air mauvais.

"-Tu te retrouverais en Enfer Dean ! Tu veux retourner en Enfer ?

"-Je m'en tape ! ... Mon enfer il est ici...

"-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareil Dean ! L'enfer n'est que souffrance et haine et torture...

"-Oui et ? C'est quoi la différence avec ma vie exactement ?

"-Dean, il y a encore des gens qui t'aiment sur cette terre, pense un peu à Bobby...pense un peu ... _à moi_. Finit-il dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté en restant fixé sur l'ange devant lui. Reproduisant le geste d'incrédulité de l'ange sans s'en rendre compte.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Castiel craignait d'avoir trop parlé en révélant ce qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps et Dean était complètement ailleurs, abasourdit parce qu'il pensait l'avoir entendu dire et vu la gêne de l'ange devant lui, il devait bel et bien avoir comprit ses mots, son bras tenant l'arme retomba le long de son corps.

Le silence continuait de remplir la pièce, puis, le 45 tomba lourdement sur le plancher et Dean fit les trois pas qui le séparait de Castiel qui était toujours plongé dans la contemplation du vieux plancher de la chambre.

"-_Tu viens de me dire quoi là ?_

"-Dean pardon, ne te fâche pas je ne voulais pas t'offusquer, c'est ... c'est sorti naturellement, mais je ne recom...

"-Cass...Le coupa-t-il en lui faisant relever la tête.

"-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ta vie est bien assez compliquée comme ça Dean, ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Dean re-pencha la tête sur le côté, décidément ça devenait une manie.

"-Pourquoi veux tu que j'oublie un truc pareil ? Lui dit-il en lui souriant, le premier qu'il affichait depuis bien longtemps.

"-Occupe toi plutôt de la personne que ton coeur a choisi et oublie mes états d'âme Dean. Quel idiot j'aurais mieux fais de me taire ! S'admonesta-t-il.

"-C'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire. Et c'est vrai ... tu es un idiot.

Cette fois c'est Castiel qui pencha la tête incrédule, cherchant à percer les prunelles verte pour comprendre.

"-Mais t'inquiète, j'en suis un autre apparemment.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, analysant tout rapidement.

Dean continuait de le regarder, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, une petite lueur dans le regard et soudainement Dean se dit qu'il avait mit le doigt dessus, rien qu'à voir sa tête se redresser et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

"-Ca y est ? Tu as saisi ? C'est de toi que je parlais tout à l'heure idiot d'ange.

Castiel n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir le moindre mot et avalant sa salive, ce qui paru être un exercice très difficile sur le moment, la parole lui revint.

"-C'est moi ?

"-Oui toi, uniquement toi, il ne s'est toujours agit que de toi Cass. Enfin.. toujours...depuis un bon moment maintenant.

"-Dean je..

"-Tu quoi ?

"-Rien.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder sans un mot. Dean se passa les mains sur le visage, puis se gratta la joue machinalement, complètement incapable de se donner une contenance.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ça maintenant angelot ?

"-Je ne sais pas Dean, tu veux en faire quoi toi ?

La question était ouverte à toute réponse apparemment.

"-J'ai bien une idée mais...

"-On fait comme tu veux Dean. Le coupa Castiel dont la respiration s'était accélérée proportionnellement aux battements de son coeur.

Dean n'était pas dans un autre état et quand il approcha sa main de la joue de Castiel il vit que ses doigts tremblaient.

A son contact, Castiel pencha la tête sur la main de Dean qui passa son pouce sur sa pommette, sensation exquise, qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Il avait déjà touché Dean pour le soigner, pour le frapper ...aussi, mais que Dean le touche c'était différent, une douce chaleur se propageait dans tout son corps, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose et ce n'était que sa main...et il se senti paniquer quand il vit Dean se rapprocher ostensiblement de lui, ses yeux posés sur ses lèvres, son visage s'approchant du sien, tout ça dans une lenteur infini.

En premier lieu, Dean ne fit qu'effleurer les lèvres de Castiel des siennes, contact si grisant qu'ils en furent tout deux surpris. Les yeux clos, le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau, l'instant était intense. Dean renouvela la caresse de ses lèvres sur celles de son ange qui lâcha un soupire, visiblement submergé par un tas de choses ...lui aussi. Douce torture qu'il était en train de leur infliger à tout les deux, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, ces premiers moments étaient importants, il ne voulait pas les brader en brusquant les choses, mais là, ils avaient besoin de plus, alors dans une énième caresse sur la bouche de l'autre, Dean pointa le bout de sa langue et la passa sur la lèvre supérieure de Castiel, puis sur l'autre, appel que Castiel comprit très bien car très vite il senti sa langue rejoindre la sienne. A ce contact, ils furent littéralement électrisés des pieds à la tête et Dean perdit totalement le contrôle de la situation quand Castiel passa ses bras autour de son cou pour appuyer leur baiser et que sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, ce qui l'enflamma immédiatement. Se laissant emporter, il répondit à son baiser passionnément, le poussant contre le mur derrière lui, il reprit le contrôle du baiser, parce que sans s'en rendre compte, Castiel était en train de l'emmené au point de rupture et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, garder absolument le contrôle même si son corps disait que c'était déjà trop tard.

Puis, s'arrachant à la bouche de Castiel, autant à regret pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais leur permettant de reprendre un peu leur souffle, il posa son front sur le sien.

"-Pourquoi on s'est pas dit ça avant dis moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis avant ?

"-Toutes ces femmes Dean, est ce que tu crois vraiment que j'allais te dire un truc pareil ?

"-Ouais. Fit Dean un sourire embêté en coin. C'est vrai, question stupide.

"-Et toi Dean ? Tu aurais pu toi.

"-J'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil non plus. Ca aurait servi à quoi à part à me torturer moi même ? Tu n'es pas sensé ressentir ce genre de chose angelot.

"-C'est vrai, question stupide aussi. Dit Castiel amusé.

"-Putain Sam était moins stupide que nous.

"-Comment ça ?

"-Il le savait, il m'a dit un truc que je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est très clair maintenant !

"-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

"-Il m'a dit : _"Pense à ton foutu ange préféré avant de décider d'aller vivre avec Lisa, lui aussi il veut être heureux et que tu sois heureux"_

"-Hum c'est subtile.

"-Ouais, c'est...c'était Sam...

"-On trouvera un moyen de le ramener Dean.

"-_Putain si tu pouvais dire vrai..._

La gorge de plus en plus serrée, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, s'agrippant au col du trench

"-_...Sammy..._ Dit-il soudainement prit de sanglots.

"-Pleure Dean. Dit Castiel en posant sa main derrière sa tête. Laisse sortir ta peine, ça n'a que trop duré.

A ces mots Dean lâcha prise. Ils glissèrent le long du mur jusqu'au sol et Dean déversa tout son chagrin dans les bras de son ange, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps... Enfin.


End file.
